Reunion
by Cavern of memories
Summary: Geoff's Total drama run had come to a end. He had lost out on a chance to win ansd yet he hadn't lost everyhting. Bridgette was waiting for him and he was on his way to be with here once more. Geoff/Bridgette oneshot.


** Reunion **

**Disclaimer I do not in any way own TDI in any shape form or any of the characters since it all belongs to Fresh animation. **

**A/N I wrote this one shot sometime in July last year after I had seen Geoff's elimination for the first time and back then this one-shot features my favourite pairing of Geoff/ Bridgette, followed by Gwen/Trent and then Duncan/ Courtney well the plot of this is when Geoff arrives at Playdelosers and that he wonders that if he'll ever see Bridgette again and yeah if you haven't watched TDI then there's spoilers in here. This was written in 2008. I would've put this up and joined this site back then, but I was in college and well it was a busy time for me.  
**

Geoff slowly stood up on the edge of the boat as the last of camp Wawanawka faded into the distance along with any chance that he had left of winning the hundred grand as that he sighed out a gentle sigh as he walked back to his position on the boat as he sat back down onto the small wooden bench as he crossed over his legs as that he inhaled the night air."Well you came in sixth bro. That's not bad. out of twenty two campers that's not bad at all" he said to himself as that all he came here to do was that he had come looking for a fun time, he'd made some new friends, and above all he had come far. However there was one thing that was on his mind as he looked up to the sky seeing the image of the one girl that he cared for and loved Bridgette.

"Sorry Bridge. I should've tried harder to convince them to vote of Lindsay. It shouldn't have to be you that was eliminated" Geoff whispered the words as he blinked away the tears that threatened to trail down his face as he stared down at the wooden surface of the boat as he could feel it coming to a stop.

"Alright Kid end of the line. This is where you get off lucky little punk." Chef growled, as Geoff gathered up his belongings as he disembarked from the boat as that he looked up in amazement as that he walked out onto the dock as that he heard the sound of the boat's engines revving up as it took of into the distance as he felt his heart plummet down with excitement as he stared at the landscape in front f him, his eyes fixing on what was in front of him.

"Oh my God." the resort that was in front of him seemed like heaven instead of the hell he had been through as that he walked forward his eyes fixed in disbelief of the luxury resort as that compared to the sucky camp he had left behind as that he saw DJ, Katie, Sadie, Harold and Cody lying down on the sun beds as that Lindsay, Trent and Beth were relaxing in the pool as all of them looked so happy.

"Hey there he is! Geoff's here! Alright! DJ called out as that he got up as that Geoff highfived him as that the rest of the sixteen campers that were there had noticed his arrival as that they were all gathered around the newest camper to have been eliminated from the game as that they were relieved to see the Killer bass equilvant of Owen was here.

"It's about time you got here. Your girlfriend's been pining for you." Noah simply stated as he glanced up once from the Book he was reading as he saw the stunned look appear in Geoff's eyes as that Katie nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh she has been so upset when she got here. She told Sadie and I that she really missed you and that she had a feeling that Duncan would pick her of like that, because Courtney was booted before her and that well..." Katie trailed of as that Geoff couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. So Bridgette had been missing him and crying since she had been split up from him.

"We all know that the two of you were close man. It was pretty obvious that the two of you had it bad for each other from day one." Trent added in as that he knew that he was speaking the truth.

"Yeah the two of you make such a cute couple it was so sweet uh Jeff" Lindsay added in as that Geoff turned his head as that he saw Bridgette standing there her light green hazel like eyes shining with happiness at the sight of him.

"Geoff!"

"Bridgette!" The two of them ran towards each other so happy at the fact they were seeing each other again like this meant they had been reunited at last as they embraced each other the tears that were trailing down their face at the fact they had been reunited at last after what had felt like years had at last ended in happiness.

"Awwwwwww" Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie went at once as DJ smiled as the sight of seeing two of his friends united like this; well he had played part in getting them together. He knew that they would want some alone time so they could catch up on their lost time.

"Alright everyone! Let's leave them alone and give them some alone time!" DJ exclaimed as that the few campers that had come over were being led away as that soon Geoff and Bridgette were the only two left on the dock of Playades losers.

"Listen Bridge there's something I've been wanting to tell you and I'll be honest with you. I've been to a lot of parties over the last few years and sure I've danced with a few of 'em. But you're different. You're you and wait I know that you pitched a tent like a guy no wait, that's not it" Geoff was completely flustered now as that Bridgette stifled a laugh, taking in his embarrassment.

"Too be honest with you Geoff. I was attracted to you from the very start, you were funny, not so big in the brains, department, but the thing that I like about you the most is that you can be kind and sensitive when the situation calls I love you" Bridgette said, her arms reaching up for Geoff as that he gently embraced her as she pecked him lightly on the cheek and then her lips moved over to his mouth as that they shared a long deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Bridge" Geoff said as he and Bridgette walked of together holding each other's hands as that Ezekiel and Noah were watching the sight of the couple walking past their hiding place.

"So is this part where they go into the woods and have a constant makeout session now?" Ezekiel asked as that Noah sighed as he shook his head as that it was no wonder that he had been eliminated first.

Geoff and Bridgette broke apart the happiness on their faces where as one they walked towards the resort eager to be together and to party until the dawn where nothing, absolutely nothing could tear them apart.

**A/N Well there it is. My first romance fic which is probably medicore at best and that yeah well it was June 2008 this was written and any feedback will be gladly acknowledged while flames will be fed to my pet salamander.  
**


End file.
